Heartbeat
by mimichanMC
Summary: Kevin habia tenido razón al final en una sola cosa, el cielo era una visión hermosa desde lo alto de la colina. Una canción sonaba desde el radio del dondai mientras Steven y Connie admiraban el espectáculo, escuchando el sonido de su corazón. (Situada después de Beach city drif)


_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Fic realizado exclusivamente para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe oficial"_

 _ **Heartbeat**_

Hacia frio pero enfundados dentro de la gran chaqueta del papá de Connie realmente no se sentía tan incomodo. Había una canción en la radio que sonaba realmente dulce y romántica. La vista era preciosa, estaban primero las estrellas en el cielo y después estaban las estrellas en la cuidad. Las luces de la cuidad brillaban igual que las del cielo, podían ver incluso la luz del porche de la casa de Steven en el templo.

Todo estaba tan silencioso, se escuchaba el rumor lejano del mar y como el aire silbaba entre los arboles pero nada más, como si toda la cuidad bajo ellos estuviera dormida y era probable que así fuera, no tenían idea de que hora podía ser, llevaban mucho tiempo allí solo mirando las estrellas.

Oh si, había un sonido más, uno en el que en ese momento estaban felices de poner atención.

Los latidos de su corazón.

No sabían si estaban compartiendo un solo corazón con un golpeteo doble, o si eran sus dos corazones conviviendo dentro de su cuerpo, no podían terminar de entender el mecanismo de la fusión, pero ahora mismo no parecía realmente importante, lo importante era este sentimiento increíblemente reconfortante, de estar tan juntos que como solía decir aquel cliché, "no sabían donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro" mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos como Stevonnie, su mente más se sentía como una misma, era increíble y también un poco aterrador en pequeños instantes, que duraban menos que un segundo dejaban de sentirse un poco como Steven y Connie y más como solo Stevonnie.

Por ello cuando todo estaba quieto y los dos guardaban silencio, ese doble golpeteo les recordaba de nuevo, eran dos personas.

 _"_ _I can feel your heartbeat…_

 _I can feel your heartbeat he said to me…_

 _I can feel your heartbeat running through me… Feel your heartbeat"_

— Quiero ver las estrellas contigo… — dijo en voz alta rompiendo el silencio — las estamos viendo juntos… ya sabes lo que digo.

La fusión se separó entonces. Los dos chicos quedaron recostados aún sobre el techo del pequeño auto, se miraron y rieron contentos, no seguros de porque, solo era una reacción natural al volver a verse después de estar fusionados tanto tiempo.

— Ven – la chiquilla se quitó un momento la enorme chaqueta de su padre, parecía injusto que solo ella la llevara ahora — hace frio.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas el jovencito se acercó más a su amiga, sintió la tibieza de sus piernas desnudas contra sus rodillas y algo se removió furiosamente en su estomago. Estaban recostados frente a frente, la chaqueta era lo bastante grande para cubrir el cuerpo de los dos, si estaban lo bastante cerca y lo estaban. Con el tiempo habían descubierto que había una intimidad que se daba naturalmente entre los dos, quizá por la propia fusión, cada vez había menos timidez en sentir sus cuerpos uno cerca del otro, para él fue sumamente simple tomar una hebra de su cabello negro y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja y para ella fue simple aproximarse más y buscar el calor de su pecho y allí estaba de nuevo, el sonido de su corazón.

 _I can feel your heartbeat she said to me…_

 _I can feel your heartbeat she said to me…_

 _I can feel your heartbeat running through me… Feel your heartbeat_

Ninguno de los dos estaba más mirando las estrellas en el cielo, solo estaban concentrados en el sonido de su corazón que volvía a caminar al mismo ritmo, de una forma tan serena y pacifica que parecía se quedarían dormidos en cualquier momento arrullados por su ritmo.

— Te está pasando de nuevo Steven – sonrió divertida por el suceso que cada vez era más común.

— Si ya lo note – le respondió sin prestarle más atención.

Había pasado un par de veces ya. Cuando estaban descansando juntos de la misma forma en la que lo hacían en ese momento, su cuerpo cambiaba, crecía solo un poco, pero solo le sucedía cuando estaba con ella. Era realmente gracioso, por mucho que él se concentrara y quisiera mantener esa forma todo el tiempo, porque… no lo sabía, solo deseaba que así fuera, no podía. Solo le pasaba cuando estaba a solas con Connie, pero como todos sus demás poderes, suponía que tenía que ver con sus sentimientos, y quizá era algo que sentía solo con ella. Después de las 3 primeras veces que solo había sucedido de la nada y no podía hacer nada por controlarlo había preferido solo dejarlo pasar.

Solo había, un pequeño inconveniente, su camiseta ya no cubría su gema y ahora mismo está pulsaba, brillaba y se sentía caliente, de nuevo esto le pasaba solo cuando estaba con ella y era… un poco desconcertante.

— ¿No te molesta? – preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que este calor no podía pasar desapercibido por su amiga

— Es agradable en realidad – respondió y confirmó arrimándose más a él, dejando que su gema tocara el centro de su propio estomago.

 _Stop stealing my heart away just tell it to me girl…_

 _Stop stealing my heart away give it to me boy…_

 _Stop stealing my heart away just say it to me girl…_

 _You're stealing my heart away_

Este era el momento perfecto para decirse tantas cosas, cosas sinceras e importantes. "No quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo en este momento" "Me han pasado tantas cosas buenas últimamente, estoy tan feliz de poder compartirlas contigo" "Soy tan feliz de haberte conocido, mi vida no sería tan plena sin no estuvieras en ella" "no quiero exponerte a ningún peligro, me importas mucho" "no me importa que pase, quiero estar a tu lado" "quiero ser parte de tu vida" "ser parte de ti"

Pero no las dijeron, porque no eran cosas simples de decir, o porque quizá simplemente no hacía falta decirlas, aún cuando no estaban fusionados a veces solo parecían tener la misma mente, al igual que el mismo latido del corazón.

Abrieron sus ojos para verse uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad.

— Connie…

— Steven…

— ¡Estas tan castigado jovencito!

Los dos chicos saltaron del susto sorprendidos, Connie casi resbala del techo del pequeño Dondai, pero Steven alcanzó a sostenerle mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de nuevo a lo que le era usual. Ambos miraron a Mr. Universe que los miraba a ambos con cara de reproche, detrás de él solo Garnet estaba de pie con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

— Le dije que estaban a salvo – intervino la gema de fusión.

— ¡Que en el cielo te poseyó para conducir mi auto! – gritó el único adulto del lugar — ¿Qué pasa si los hubiera encontrado un policía?, ¿Cómo habrían explicado un par de niños que estaban conduciendo un auto?

— No lo condujimos nosotros – respondió el chico que jalaba su camiseta más abajo tratando de evitar que los demás vieran como seguía brillando su gema — Fue Stevonnie.

— ¡Oh no me vengas con eso! – dijo Mr. Universe tratando de no reír por la respuesta ingeniosa — bajen de allí enseguida y suban a la camioneta, Garnet los llevara al templo, pero mañana tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas jovencito.

— Lo siento papá – se disculpó.

— Lo sentimos Mr. Universe – lo apoyó su mejor amiga.

Pero su padre no les estaba poniendo atención, estaba checando por todas las esquinas su querido dondai supremo, así que los chicos solo siguieron a Garnet hasta la camioneta a un par de metros.

Los dos chicos no dijeron nada sentados ambos en el asiento del copiloto tomados de la mano, esperando un regaño también de Garnet. Ella bajó la montaña en silencio poniéndolos aún más nerviosos, solo hasta que estuvieron en el pueblo les habló.

— ¿Fue una carrera divertida? – preguntó sin abandonar sus ojos del camino.

— ¡Lo fue! – dijo el chico animado.

— ¡Steven! – la otra chiquilla dijo alarmada, ella era experta en las preguntas retoricas de sus padres, y esperaba un regaño aún más severo por su audacia, pero cuando no llegó recordó que esta era Garnet y con ella siempre todo era diferente — si, pateamos el trasero de Kevin.

— Se lo merecía.

Ambos se abstuvieron de preguntar cómo es que Garnet sabia porque Kevin merecía algo así, probablemente ella ya lo había visto desde la primera vez que se fusionaron. Guardaron silencio hasta llegar al templo donde los chicos bajaron enseguida y subieron corriendo las escaleras para ir a la cama.

Garnet solo los observó irse, deseando no haberlos encontrado en realidad. Sus visiones siempre que ellos estaban juntos solían ser tan alegres y dulces, en especial hoy. Ojala Mr. Universe hubiera encontrado ese bache y hubiera reventado su llanta para darles una hora más, o al menos que ese insecto en el parabrisas se hubiera estrellado más cerca de su visión para que él se detuviera 5 minutos a limpiarlo, adoraba ver su conexión, casi tanto como adoraba ver la de Rubí y Sapphire…

Bien, quizá para la próxima sería.

Fin.

 _Sábado 23 de julio de 2016_

 _1:14 p.m._


End file.
